Mermaid Masters (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaid Masters. Season 1 Episode 1: Metamorphosis Upload Date: January 2, 2013 A thirteen-year-old girl goes for a swim in the ocean, and gets inside a "magical scanner," which activates and changes her into a mermaid. Episode 2: I Found My Power Upload Date: January 3, 2013 Alexa finds her powers--cryokinesis, thermokinesis and hydrokinesis. Episode 3: Get Off My Tail Upload Date: January 3, 2013 Alexa goes for a swim, but is followed by Paige, who sees enough to make her curious. Episode 4: Missing Child & Hospital Surgery Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa gets injured when Paige accidently drops her generator into the ocean. Meanwhile, Paige goes missing. Episode 5: MerSick Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa gets bronchitis after her surgery, and Paige starts acting as her personal assistant. Season 2 Episode 1: The Awakening Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa's tail magically appears when she finds out her power isn't working well, but at the same time she discovers an awakening happening. Will this cause problems? Episode 2: Keep Your Enemies Behind You Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Paige and Alexa end their friendship because of Paige's mean post on Facebook. Episode 3: Sick Again Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa takes a four hour nap and wakes up feverish. After she talks to Paige on her iCallocity, the magic scanner sends water to attack her. Episode 4: Cold Front Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa wakes up with a frozen AC, and Paige has to come over to fix it. Episode 5: MerBirthday Upload Date: July 6, 2013 It's Alexa's 14th birthday, and she wants her party to be the best birthday party ever. Season 3 Episode 1: The Mix Up Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa tries to find Paige, but mistakenly finds her twin sister Kaylee instead. They go to sleep, wake up, and Alexa goes for a swim. She sees someone jump into her pool and pop a tail. Episode 2: Birthday Bash Upload Date: July 6, 2013 It's finally Paige's 13th birthday, and Alexa is determined to make her party the best. Episode 3: Reckless Child Upload Date: July 6, 2013 When Alexa looks at a solar eclipse, her heating power and anger gets out of control and turns into a reckless child. Season 4 Episode 1: Finding Out Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Alexa and Kaylee find out that Paige is in jail. Episode 2: Rescued! Upload Date: July 5, 2013 Alexa decides it's time to free Paige from jail. Kaylee decides to help Alexa after she calls her to help. Mermaid Masters Christmas Part 1 Upload Date: July 6, 2013 Paige and the Santamaria family travel to Perovic, Olimpisa to have a very Santamaria-merry christmas. Then, Alexa and Paige discover that everything isn't what it seems. Part 2 Upload Date: July 6, 2013 More chaos happens in Perovic, Olimpisa as the girls discover what is hidden in the Local Perovic Hotel they are staying at for Christmas Break. Season 5 Episode 1: New Mermaid Upload Date: July 5, 2013 Alexa and Kaylee find out that Paige is now a mermaid with Alexa's cryokinesis, and Kaylee has Alexa's thermokinesis. Episode 2: The Twins Are Missing Upload Date: November 11, 2013 Alexa is bored without Paige and Kaylee around. Episode 3: The Locket Upload Date: November 24, 2013 While out for a swim, Alexa finds a locket, which naturally turns out to be magical. Episode 4: Party Mermaids Upload Date: November 25, 2013 Paige sends an invitation to Alexa about her "mermaid bash" at 6 PM the next day. Then she gets antsy because Kaylee is in Minnesota when Paige is not. Episode 5: The Email Upload Date: November 25, 2013 Alexa wants Paige to meet her cousin, Annya. She sees an email sent to the Bio Hazard Team by Annya about mermaids. Episode 6: Lonely Mermaid Upload Date: December 14, 2013 Once again, Paige and Kaylee are out of town, leaving Alexa feeling lonely. Episode 7: Powerful Necklace Upload Date: January 5, 2013 Alexa finds a necklace while swimming. Like the locket, the necklace does bad things to her, but it glows as it does them. Episode 8: Bizarre Dreams Upload Date: January 18, 2014 Annya has a dream about Alexa, Paige and Kaylee being mermaids. So, she goes to Alexa to find out the truth. Season 6 Episode 1: Ghost-Napped Part 1 Upload Date: January 19, 2014 Alexa dances for a while. Part 2 Upload Date: January 20, 2014 Alexa finds out that Paige has been "ghost napped" by mermaid-ghost Indiana Hollows. Episode 2: Twists & Turns Upload Date: January 20, 2014 Alexa has a strange dream about reading a note that says that a mermaid may inherit another power. Turns out it's not just a dream. Episode 3: Mermaid Flu Upload Date: January 29, 2014 Alexa catches a cold, and has Paige to take care of her. Then, when Alexa is better, Paige catches her cold and it's Alexa's turn to play nurse. Category:Mermaid Masters Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special